


Perseverance

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Chekov showers off after the agony booth.
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 29





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Maybe set after the “Mirror, Mirror” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He hisses when the water hits him, hot and prickling against his enflamed skin. He’s not exactly _bruised_ —the agonizer rarely leaves any marks—but _pain_ still courses through him. He can still feel the tremors. He wants to just sink down into bed, heavy and boneless, and become thoroughly unconscious. But the terror’s left him paranoid about letting his guard down again so soon, and besides, he’s absolutely drenched in sweat. One shower won’t be enough to wash it away, but Pavel tries anyway. 

He turns his head up, letting the nozzle douse his face, and sighs as it slithers down his throat and chest. His arms hug his body—an instinctive reaction to curl up—but he forces them apart and lets the water paint his stomach. The sweat is everywhere. The _pain_ is everywhere. Maybe he should be grateful he’s even alive. The captain isn’t usually so merciful with his enemies. But Pavel just hates him more for it. Pavel will show up tomorrow, work the navigation console and prove his worth, _pretend_ to be loyal, but inside, he’ll be plotting the next assassination. He might only be an ensign at the moment, but that won’t last long. All it takes is one dead officer, and they all move up the line.

The shower door slides open, and Pavel tenses, ready to defend himself if he has to, even though he doesn’t have the energy. He almost slumps with relief when he sees it’s just Hikaru, but that’s a poor reaction. Hikaru’s no safer than any of them. Hikaru’s already naked, and it’s truly a testament to how much the agonizer drained him that Pavel’s gaze doesn’t linger. Most days, he loves salivating over Hikaru’s handsome figure. Hikaru has the sort of muscular build Pavel can only dream of. But Pavel doesn’t have the strength for the sort of animal sex Hikaru likes, so Pavel just turns his head back to the showerhead.

Hikaru steps right in behind him. The door slides shut, and Hikaru presumptuously flattens into Pavel’s back, their skin gluing together from both fresh water and crusting sweat. One of Hikaru’s thick arms wraps around his middle, and Hikaru’s lips ghost over his neck—Pavel groans and tilts his head aside. He knows he shouldn’t give in. He should elbow Hikaru’s nose and kick him out. But Pavel’s dying to have _someone_ he trusts in the Empire. 

Hikaru purrs over his shoulder, “That was quite risky, Chekov. You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

Pavel knows. He had to take the risk. That’s what they all do aboard Terran vessels—it’s one they _must_ do to survive. Pavel starts, “The keptain...” then trails off, too bitter to continue. Besides, for all he knows, Hikaru’s support is all bullshit, and he’s a spy that’ll tell Kirk _everything_. 

Pavel knows Hikaru’s tried it too. But either Kirk forgot it all or there’s something else going on, because Hikaru didn’t get agonized alongside him.

Hikaru chuckles and promises, “You know, when _I’m_ captain, I’ll make you my first officer...” His hand strays down Pavel’s front, smoothing along his inner thigh, ready to dip between. He taunts Pavel with the closeness and kisses Pavel’s shoulder. Pavel shudders from the contact. It feels strange to be touched so _gently_ after so long in the agonizer. 

Pavel mutters, “Kirk will stop you.” He doesn’t want to say it. Deep down, he _wants_ Hikaru in charge, even though he knows Hikaru will be a cruel tyrant that’ll just take what he wants out of Pavel. Somehow, Pavel doesn’t feel safe to admit that even in the privacy of their shared quarters. He can’t shake the feeling that Kirk’s _always_ watching. At least Hikaru doesn’t disappear for the sentiment. But then, more than half the crew must whisper such things to themselves when they’re alone. Maybe the roar of the shower protects their quiet voices from prying ears.

Hikaru murmurs, “Ye of little faith.” He presses tighter into Pavel—Pavel gasps at the hardness nudging between his cheeks, obvious and insistent. It stirs his own interest, even though he wouldn’t have thought it possible. His nerve endings should all be dead. Hikaru touches him and he _burns_. “But I’m proud of you, Pavel... it was brave of you to try...”

Pavel thinks so. He puffs up from the praise. He thinks Hikaru really would value him, really _does_ value him, even if the rest of their relationship is rough and selfish. He thinks Hikaru would look wildly _hot_ sprawled out in the captain’s chair.

Pavel finally gives in to the heat of the water and his roommate’s body—he turns to kiss Hikaru _hard_.


End file.
